Broken
by giftiebee
Summary: She came to surprise him but ended up getting the shock of her life. Randy/OC TWOSHOT


**Hey All!**

**I feel like I should explain myself. I know I said I would have this up Saturday morning, and it was ready. The hotel did in fact have high-speed internet. The catch? There were all sorts of long distance charges and whatnot so I couldn't connect to it. Ask me how pissed I was :)**

**This is for Domonique and Gabby—the two girls in my life completely dedicated to Randall Keith Orton. I hope he heals quickly and fully for two reasons. (1) I don't want him coming back and getting re-injured in the same night like a certain Diva. What is with clavicle injuries lately? (2) Dom and Gabby will once again be happy girls, haha.**

**This is a twoshot, so there will be ONE more chapter. Let me know what you think of this first part!**

Gabriella didn't even wait for her boyfriend's match to end. "Let me back there right now, or I'll bury you so deep that the heat from the Earth's core will incinerate your ass!" Jeremy, one of the many backstage security guards, was now visibly intimidated. It was only his first day on the job, and he wasn't familiar with the wrestlers' loved ones yet. The girl in front of him currently trying to get backstage was becoming increasingly more aggressive. "Ma'am, you can only get backstage if you're a crew member or on my list—neither of which you are." Gabriella took a deep breath before lunging at the kid. "Listen, Jeremy, I _will_ be back there when he walks through the curtain to gorilla or so help me God, I'll—"

Jeremy had never been so grateful to see another person in his life. John Cena had been walking to the locker room when he spotted his best friend's girlfriend about tot kill the new security guard. "Woah, Gabs. Hey, uh, Jeremy. Look, I realize it's your first day so you don't know about this little firecracker here. This is Randy Orton's girlfriend, and she's not on the list because she's here to surprise him. I'll just take her from here. Sorry, man—you're doing great, don't worry." He pulled Gabriella along with him but she resisted and moved towards Jeremy, who flinched. She wrapped her arms briefly around him and apologized for threatening him, having not realized he was new.

John put Gabriella down on some trunks near gorilla. Alright, young lady, want to tell me why you're back here now?" You told me not to come get you until he was in the shower. That _was_ the plan wasn't it? I didn't mess up?" She looked up at him and felt tears threaten to fall. "He's hurt. Hunter threw him over the top rope and…" She never finished her thought because she heard a minor commotion near gorilla. "Fuck. I'm telling you: something's not right. I know it's broken."

John jogged after his friend as she rushed to the curtain. Gabriella ran over to her boyfriend and felt the tears fall from her eyes. "Gabby, what are you doing here?" Knowing she couldn't functionally form words at the moment, Gabriella gently hugged her boyfriend. "I came to surprise you, but I think I jinxed you. I'm so sorry, Randy." He shocked her by smacking her butt. "You didn't jinx me. I'm glad you're here. You take care of me better than anyone ever has." She managed to force out a smile and gave him a light kiss on his chin, the closest to his lips she could get with the height difference, before following him to the trainer's office.

The trainer took all of a minute to confirm Randy's suspicions. "I'm sorry, Randy. It looks like you broke it clean through. We'll send you to the hospital now, and you'll be out for two to three months probably. Think of it as a summer vacation—maybe take the girlfriend somewhere nice." Gabriella was sitting on the other side of the room trying to calm herself to avoid hyperventilating. _Broken? Of all the damn bones you could have broken…_

Randy motioned for Gabriella to come closer when the trainer left. "Baby, you okay?" She nodded her head and closed her eyes, hoping to push the tears away. "I should be asking you that. Does it hurt?" Randy smiled when she pulled a button-down shirt out of his bag and gently helped him into it. "Gabby, it's okay. I'll be fine. I've been through this kind of thing before and will probably do it again. It all comes with the job." He knew she was trying to be strong for him, and he wasn't completely sure how to comfort her. "I know it does—doesn't mean I like it. I just…"

Gabriella buried her face in Randy's right shoulder while he wrapped that good arm around her. "Shh, baby, I know. I'm sorry I ruined your surprise. I'll rock your world every night for the next two or three months to make up for it—some days, too. How does that sound?" Randy was rewarded with an involuntary giggle. "I'm just glad I'm here with you tonight. I don't know what I would have done if I had been at the house." He nodded in understanding and got up from the examining table to kiss her.

John walked in shortly after, interrupting the light make-out session they had going on, to tell them he would drive to the hospital. He took Randy's bag and led the couple to his rental.

Gabriella was once again held back from hurting this time the hospital personnel when they told her she need to wait in another room and fill out paperwork while the doctors looked at Rand. A half hour later, John said goodbye to his two best friends. Randy was staying the night just to make sure everything else was fine, and no one wanted to tell his girlfriend she had to leave. Randy chuckled as Gabriella snuggled into his good side in the hospital bed. "Please remind me not to piss you off anymore." Gabriella smiled into his chest and quickly drifted off to sleep. Relief washed over Randy as he thought about how his injury was going to be a blessing in disguise.


End file.
